Manual controllers for operation of video games at home or in arcades are known. Such controllers are quite small and include a portable body which is rectangular in section and having peripheral dimensions of about 31/2 inches on a side. The body supports an upstanding joy stick or equivalent having a vertical height of about 3 inches. A bellows type joint couples the joy stick to the body. The controller is connected to an electrical conduit to a control box or the like.
Such manual controllers are very lightweight and use thereof results in extreme operator fatigue because stability can only be acheived through the operator manually holding the controller body with one hand and operating the joy stick with the other hand.
The present invention is based on the recognition of the problem whereby the controller lacks weight and stabilization and presents a solution to that problem which is simple, economical and reliable.